


Blurbs for Nature

by EJWalters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Nature feels a little down, so Death comes to cheer her up.





	1. Tears from the Sky

She looked down at her creation that lay below her. It was teeming with life and once upon a time, hope. But now, her creation was dying. They were killing what she had so patiently and carefully crafted for them. But they had forgotten her. She couldn’t hear their prayers any more. There were no prayers being sent to her. Sorrow flooded her heart. How could they forget her? She, who had created each and every single one of them. She, who had given miracles freely, who had blessed all who asked for her blessing. Tears fell freely down her face as loneliness filled her the way a nice hot meal fills a hungry belly. How could they forget her? Had she done something wrong?

A choked sob escaped her lips. She was so alone. The tears flowed freely, now, making little rivers down her cheeks and dripping a waterfall off her trembling chin. She hugged herself, longing for another’s arms to be the ones she sought comfort from, but there was no one. She was so alone.

Below her, rain fell from the sky, dampening the soil of the earth she had so painstakingly created. At first, the humans rejoiced in the gift from the sky. How soon turned to fear as rain turned to flood with no sign of letting up soon.

She curled in on herself, still crying, but not realizing her teas were flooding the world, destroying her beautiful creature with a type of horrific beauty that only destruction can hold. Terrified cries filled the world, but she couldn’t hear them over the sound of her own sobs. Until she heard her name.

“Mother Earth,” an old, scratchy voice that sounded like crinkling paper shook as it spoke, “Please, do not think we have all forgotten you There are some of us still who remember. We teach our children and our children’s children of your beauty and kindness.”

She sat up, listening as she wiped her face. The rain eased it in its downpour.

“Dear Mother, we have not forgotten you,” the voice soothed.

The voice lied. It had to be. How could she trust that this was not the only one who remembered her? All evidence pointed to that being the truth.

A new voice, much younger and smoother than the first. A child’s, “Mother Earth has blessed us with this flood to renew our soil in the famine!”

A soft chuckle from someone older, a parent perhaps, “That’s right, dear. Mother Earth is blessing us in our time of need, as she always does.”

Hope sparked in her heart. Perhaps she wasn’t forgotten after all?

A deep timber that rumbled like thunder, “Nature.”

She gasped and looked for the source of the voice, but it was not coming from her creation. It was familiar. A voice she hadn’t heard in so long.

A gentle, tender thumb brushed away a tear, “Beautiful Nature, what troubles you so?”

Nature leaned into the touch she had been longing for, “They have forgotten me, Death.”

He chuckled, “Who could forget you?”

She shook her head and looked down at her creation, “The humans are forgetful. They would forget you if they did not fear you so.”

“Why do they fear me?” he asked.

“Because they do not understand you. They do not know what happens in the afterlife.”

“I see,” he sat beside her, “When was the last time you visited your creation?”

She shifted uncomfortably, “You remember what happened last time.”

“Hmm, yes. Although, I do believe I did warn you not to get so close to the volcano.”

She glared at him sharply.

He tucked a stray strand of her long hair behind her ear, “I’m only teasing. Come with me. We could take a walk.”

She thought a moment before nodding, “Alright.”

She placed her small, delicate hand in the grasp of his much larger, calloused one that he held out for her to take.

With the blink of an eye, they were standing in a forest, vibrant and alive.

Death started walking, “Come.”

Nature followed.

They walked in silence and Nature reveled in the smell of the trees. It had been far too long since her last visit. As they walked, a snake slid its way up her leg and torso to come to a rest coiled around her arm. A martin scampered over and chittered at Nature until she smoothly bent down and scooped him up, never breaking her stride as she walked with Death, their hands still intwined, and placed it on her shoulder. A moose wandered over to keep them company as it walked along with her. A bird settled in her hair. A fox decided to trot alongside the loping gait of the moose.

“You see?” Death said, “You are not forgotten.”

Nature smiled softly at him and squeezed his hand, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

He offered a small smile in return, “Anything for you, my love.”


	2. The Beginning

When the world as you know it began, it started off as a dark and infinite void. As a scientist would say, it was a great big vacuum of nothingness. However, that vacuum had infinite potential. One day, something woke up and decided to use that potential to create what you now call the stars. They were the brightest things anyone had ever seen. Well, they would have been, if there had been anyone to see them. And there was. His name was Caelus, the first of all who ever had and ever would live. Not only did he witness the creation of the stars, he caused it. He created each and everyone with care. What he didn’t expect was to breathe life into one of them.

He wasn’t sure what to call her. She was small and delicate, but he could see a certain strength beneath the surface. Caelus wasn’t sure what to call her, so he decided to let her name herself. It took time, but she eventually chose Gaea. Only, she didn’t really like it, but she couldn’t think of anything better, so that’s the name she stuck with.

Caelus was kind to his creation and shared some of his power with her. He told her to do whatever she wanted with this power, so she did. Caelus didn’t see Gaea for a long time as she worked on her own creation. When she was done, she presented it to him proudly.

It was beautiful. There were nine round things that circled a larger, brighter round thing that resembled a star. She called it the sun. The other nine things she called planets Caea gave each of these planets a name, but they were in a tongue no man can speak, let alone write. All, except for one. This planet was special. She called it Earth. Earth had both land and water, both filled with amazing, wonderful things. Caelus would never forget the glint in her eyes as she told him of Earth. It was clear she loved it so.

“Gaea?”

“Yes?”

“What do you call those creatures?”

“They’re my most miraculous creation, Caelus. I call them humans.”

The humans were unlike any of Gaea’s other creations. They held an intelligence the others lacked.

“How are they like this?” Caelus asked.

A hint of mischief was hidden in her smile, “I shared a bit of my gift of creation with them.”

Caelus watched the humans with her for a while before going to create more of his own things. The two would never see eachother again.


End file.
